Vehicle connectivity platforms have arisen with the emergence of connected infotainment systems (e.g., connected navigation, social media, music streaming, and in-car WiFi) and the accompanying vehicle applications. A connected vehicle can use any of a number of different communication technologies to communicate with computing devices within the vehicle, other vehicles on the road, roadside infrastructure, and remote computing resources. For example, data can be transmitted from or received by a connected vehicle over networks including Bluetooth, satellite connections, WiFi, and 4G/5G.